


Последний рулон

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Pakula



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Grocery Shopping, M/M, QuarantinedWithThiam, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula
Summary: Лиам просто хотел купить туалетную бумагу.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Последний рулон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Roll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293069) by [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT). 



> Бета: TillTheEnd_OfTheLine

Глаза Лиама сужаются.

— Я первый сюда пришел, — рычит он.

Парень напротив только пожимает плечами, крепче сжимая упаковку туалетной бумаги. Последнюю упаковку туалетной бумаги.

— И что? Я дотронулся до нее раньше, — говорит он, мерзко ухмыльнувшись.

— Плевать! Мне нужна эта бумага!

Как и всегда, стоит Лиаму разволноваться, голос становится выше на несколько октав, что не очень-то помогает утвердить свой авторитет. Так что он меняет тактику: сглатывает комок ярости, бушующей в горле, и использует переизбыток эмоций, чтобы глаза заволокло слезами.

— Пожалуйста... — Голос его срывается в нужный момент. — Дома все закончилось, а у моего больного дедушки понос.

Наступает момент тишины. Зеленые глаза изучают его лицо, и на мгновение Лиам пугается, что первый раз в жизни его подведут щенячьи глазки, но потом парень говорит:

— Ладно, тогда я добуду себе другую, — и с этими словами разворачивается.

Чего?

— Другую? Но тут больше ничего нет! — громко шепчет Лиам, тут же схватив свою туалетную бумагу и поспешив за парнем.— Эй, эй ты, что ты собираешься делать?

Его игнорируют.

Парень скрывается за грудой консервированных помидоров, явно осматривая соседний проход. Затем одним быстрым движением он скользит в другую сторону, к тележке, и хватает упаковку туалетной бумаги, лежащую сверху.

Когда владелица тележки оборачивается, вора и след простыл.

Лиам торопится мимо нее, таща за собой продукты; металлические колесики больно ударяют его по пяткам.

— Эй! — кричит женщина. — Стой! Это моя бумага!

В конце концов никакие объяснения не помогают, и его вышвыривают из магазина. Без покупок.

Когда он, ворча в том числе на грубых незнакомцев, хочет забраться в машину, его останавливает голос за спиной:

— Эй, злобный бумажный парень! Подожди!

Он оборачивается — весьма вовремя — и ловит упаковку туалетной бумаги, летящую ему в голову.

— Прости, — с кривой улыбкой говорит зеленоглазый. — Я просто хотел пошутить над тобой, сбросить напряжение от происходящего в мире, понимаешь? — Он указывает на рулоны в руках Лиама. — Извини за полученный стресс. Кстати, я Тео.

— Лиам. Я бы сказал, что рад знакомству, но... — Он прерывает себя и вместо этого говорит: — Спасибо тебе.

Глаза Тео сияют, он улыбается:

— Ладно, это справедливо. Удачных покупок, Лиам.

«Он и впрямь горяч, — думает Лиам, — жаль только, что вдобавок идиот».

Он укладывает рулоны новой туалетной бумаги поверх растущей стопки в ванной.

И все же два дня спустя Лиам звонит по телефонному номеру, нацарапанному на первом листке верхнего рулона...


End file.
